


Love Don't Cost a Thing

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x17, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, TW: potentially dubcon power structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the start of "Guilty Pleasures", instead of giving Sam the money upfront, Blaine hides it on Sam's person.  Sam tries to give it back, and confronts a guilty pleasure of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Cost a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Green

Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before Sam asked about the money he would find in his back pocket.

Sam 8:37pm

_Dude what the hell is this?_

Blaine 8:38pm

**What’s what?**

Sam 8:40pm

_‘checking my spy skills’ my ass.  literally._

Blaine 8:41pm

**Sam just take it it’s only $50**

Sam 8:42pm

_Yeah which is $50 more than I need_

Blaine 8:45pm

**Cmon dude I know it’s hard for your family to make ends meet right now.  I saw you taking pasta from the cafeteria just take the money and feed your family**

Sam 8:47pm

_I don’t take charity_

Blaine 8:49pm

**It’s not charity it’s an investigator**

Sam 8:49pm

_?_

Blaine 8:49pm

***Investment, stupid autocorrect**

Sam 8:56pm

_Open the window._

“What…?”  Sam knocks on the window.  Blaine hurries it open and helps the boy into his room.

“What are you doing?”

“I wanna know the same thing.”

“This is why I didn’t tell you about it, I knew you’d refuse.”

“Yeah because I don’t like being in someone’s debt.”

“You’re not, Sam, it’s a gift.”

“This isn’t your problem.”

“Yes it is!  You’re my best friend; of course I’m gonna help you out!”

Sam sighs.  “You’re not taking ‘no’, are you…”

Blaine grins and puts his hand on Sam’s shoulder.  “Would you if the situation were reversed?”

Sam puts his hand over Blaine’s.  “No, I guess not.  Thanks, dude.”

They each hold the smile for a second too long, because suddenly Sam’s lips are on Blaine’s and his hands are making their way to Blaine’s body.  It takes Blaine a few moments to process what’s happening, but when he does he pushes himself off of Sam.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks, confusion and a little fear clouding his face.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.”

“No, you don’t.  It’s fine.  Just, keep the money and go home, Sam.”

“Dude, c’mon, that’s not why I did it.”

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said last year, I don’t actually blame you for doing what you had to in Kentucky, but I also don’t expect anything from you.”

“Blaine, that’s not—“

“Go home.”  The look on his face is final, if his voice isn’t entirely convinced.  Sam climbs back out the window.  Not two minutes later Blaine receives another text.

Sam 9:05pm

_New deal: when I get the money I’ll pay you back for this TEMPORARY loan, and afterwards we’ll see what happens_

Blaine 9:06pm

**It’s really okay don’t mention it**

Sam 9:07pm

_Can’t get rid of me that easily ;P_

The next day, Schu is out sick, and Sam convinces Blaine to go along with ‘Guilty Pleasures’ week, at the end of which Blaine admits he likes Sam, and Sam gives him the fifty dollars, a macaroni self-portrait, and a kiss on the lips.

“My family’s fine,” he whispers.

“Wait, so the macaroni was—“

“for _my_ non-musical guilty pleasure.  Well one of them.  I guess we both had some truths to air out.”

Suddenly the kisses don’t feel so guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Glee and JLo are not mine.


End file.
